


Inconvenience

by LynHaundend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynHaundend/pseuds/LynHaundend
Summary: Patton finds a letter that makes him reevaluate his relationship.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 14
Collections: Lyn's Fictober 2020





	Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020  
> Day 7:  
> “yes I did, what about it?”
> 
> If I left out any triggers please let me know.

The letter was laid open on the table. Not hiding, not even closed. Was he supposed to see it? Would he be mad because he read it? It’s not like he was snooping around. He simply went to get some water from the kitchen and when he saw it he thought it could be a paper of his because, you know, he was always messy and disorganized. But it wasn’t.

_ Dear Mr. Berry _

_ We are pleased to inform you... _

An acceptance letter. Logan’s acceptance letter. Logan’s acceptance letter from a university out of the country.

He should be happy for him, right? It was good news. But then, why did he feel like his heart was being shattered? It wasn’t a secret, it was clear as it was right there in the open and he knew that this was what he wanted. But he hadn't said anything about it, as if he wasn’t worthy of an explanation...

No, he had to calm down. There surely was a good explanation.

“Lolo?” He called, trying to get his voice standing still. “Did you apply for a Masters program?”

Logan walked into the room fixing his handcuffs and seeming a little anxious behind his calm facade.

“Yes I did, what about it?”

Patton bit his lip.

“Oh, I just found the letter... you didn’t tell me” he offered doubtfully

“Why would I? It didn’t have any relevance until today when the envelope arrive” Logan frowned, not understanding where it was coming from.

Patton sighed. 

“Of course” he whispered, “I just remember that I was going to a coffee shop, do you mind if we raincheck this?” He added quickly begging to be able to get away before he started crying.

“Sure, that wouldn't be an inconvenience” 

He left but little more than a smile for a goodbye. He wasn’t an inconvenience for Logan. Inconveniences were important.

And he clearly wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I didn't forgot about day six, it's right there, it's an invisible chapter /j  
> It would be upload eventually it's almost done.
> 
> This one-shot is part of the Fictober Event on Tumblr!  
> https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020


End file.
